marcu5thebaw5fandomcom-20200215-history
I am done with all these FUCKING. CRITICAL. HITS!!!
"I am done with all these FUCKING. CRITICAL. HITS!!" is a Pokemon Showdown live uploaded by MARCU5theBAW5. He gets two NU games in this episode. First Battle In the first one, his opponent switches a Vileplume into a Zen Headbutt and immediately forfeits, so BAW5 gets another one. Second Battle The second battle starts off with BAW5 hoping for a Mesprit sweep, however it was cut short because he was physically offensive and his opponent's Magcargo's Flame Body ability burned him. He then brings in an Expert Belt Raichu to take out Magcargo with Thunderbolt. Next, the opponent goes into Weezing. BAW5 is ready to easily 2-hit-K.O. the Weezing due to its mediocre Special Defense stat, however, after the first T-Bolt. Weezing lands a critical hit and K.O. with Sludge Bomb. This slightly angers him. He knocks out Weezing with a Surf from his Gorebyss, and his opponent sends out Exeggutor. BAW5 doesn't feel like switching, so he stays in and goes for Ice Beam, which cleanly KOs the Egg in two hits. Exeggutor reveals Bullet Seed of all things, which doesn't hit enough times to actually KO Gorebyss, but leaves it at a really low amount of HP. BAW5 feels pretty happy about this as he finishes off the Egg. Then, his opponent brings in Zangoose to finish off Gorebyss and activate Toxic Orb and the Toxic Boost ability. At this point, his opponent only has Zangoose and Lapras left, both at full HP, and BAW5 still has a Leavanny (which was a Swords Dance set), a max defense Prinplup, and a Choice Band Dusknoir. He goes into Leavanny, thinking he can outspeed and KO with a Life Orb Leaf Blade. However, the Zangoose outspeeds him and KOs with Facade. BAW5 questions how he was faster, and just says "Crap." (The reason he was faster is because Zangoose had a Jolly nature, allowing it to barely outspeed his Adamant-natured Leavanny.). BAW5 goes into his Prinplup and clicks scald while calling Zangoose a douche bag. Facade lands a critical hit and KOs. He gets hella mad. "WOW, THE CRITICAL HIT!!!" He yells, and mentions pulling up a damage calc to see if the crit mattered or not. It was revealed that the maximum damage was 82% (actually 78% because BAW5 didn't factor a Bold nature in the calc.). BAW5 is pissed off because his Prinplup was at 88% and could have lived and done a crap load of damage with Scald. He shows his Pokemon's EV spreads in the Teambuilder, revealing the max HP and Defense. Then, he closes the browser, holds the camera up, yells "WHY GAME, WHY!!!," runs toward a couch, and dives on it, which ends the video. Trivia * The video was originally titled "I am done with all these FUCKING CRITICAL HITS" before BAW5 added periods and exclamation marks in the title. * This is the only Showdown live commentary by BAW5 where the battles' chat boxes aren't completely visible.